fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Polendina (Golden Dragon Fist)
Note - Currently not formatted properly for Mobile users Her strongest form is currently unavailable |-|Cyborg Princess= Cyborg Princess |-|Demon Hunter= Demon Hunter |-|Dragon Hunter= Dragon Hunter |-|UNITY Penny= Unity Penny Summary Penny Polendina was a victim of a monstrous cyborg attack back in the past. Though the circumstances of her past is hidden from many by her creators and Atlas itself, there are many that theorize about her history. Some claim she was a lone survivor of a city that was destroyed and was saved by being turned into a cyborg android. Other claims she was a robot given a soul and simply believes she's human. Some simply claim she volunteered to become a combat android for Atlas through tenacity. There is no certainty in it and even she herself won't reveal the truth. However, she is still the Cyborg Princess. Whatever her past may be she wishes to become the link between Heroes and Hunters. She wishes to live as a normal girl and be a heroine that could bring about happiness to everyone. Optimistic and smiling brightly, she tenaciously pushes forward to reach her goal and won't stand down no matter what monster she faces. Even if she were to fall apart she would keep on going. As of right now, she chose to study under Yang in order to fully observe and understand how she became strong. Though she claims she's only a student, perhaps there's an ulterior motive behind... Appearance Penny is often thought of as looking harmless for anyone who doesn't know her. Though she looks fragile and weak, she is very far from it. Penny's visage is of a young woman just before her 20s. Her attire typically changes by the day due to the extensive damage she constantly receives but her most frequent outfit would be her blouse and overalls. She is fair in height and despite her light appearance she is quite heavy. Her bright curly orange hair is actually natural and a definite part of her original form. Something she means to keep no matter what upgrade she receives. She also has green eyes that adjust in hue and sclera visibility in combat. Her true form however is horrifying to look at, initially. In the past, damage attained would usually exposed various metallic parts as the only biological part about her is Penny's entire upper torso, head, her right arm, and part of her legs. Her skin is made to look as human as possible but doll-like joints could be seen. She herself joked about looking like the Terminator before. As time passed her body became more and more humane-like, both as a result from aura exposure and the improvements of technology on her. At some point many of the mechanical parts she uses has been redesigned to look more like an actual human skeleton. In truth this was still horrifying to anyone who would witness damage she received but it doesn't bother her. Deep inside her though mechanical parts are still everywhere, just more well hidden. Personality Image credited to HenLP Quite the cheerful gal, Penny is always positive and optimistic. She tackles situations and challenges head-on with a bright smile and a shining disposition. As such it's easy for people to think of her as a true hero and thus trust their lives to them. It's what assist in her rise in popularity and ranking. Further helping is her humbleness which is connected to being taught by Yang. Mix in her occasional misunderstanding of a situation or innocence or unawareness at understanding a joke and she charms many fans. If she's the big sister to some, she's also a little sister to many. Some theorize that the energy moving throughout her body is what maintains her system and thus makes her happier and jumpier. This, in the end, leads to her title as the Cyborg Princess, which she's more than happy to keep. But don't be fooled. She's not always happiness and airheaded. Penny is determined and wishes to strengthen herself. Her dedication to defeating the enemy is not out of reckless naivety but true determination. That's not to say she would always push through head-on in a situation. Given the chance to wipe out the enemy she will perform the most effective method, whether by eradicating an entire building in one go or pragmatically choosing to retreat or ambush. It's why she wasn't furious at Yang's revelation on how she became strong but became more suspicious. She's perceptive and observant and not much usually escape her eyes. She might call herself a princess but she's an effective soldier. Her optimistic side will always take a back seat whenever a situation gets too dire in the end. Does that mean she's perfect? Not at all. Penny's outward image to many can sometimes be untruthful. She's not always brave during all monster attacks and she harbors a fear of loss. Every injury or casualty makes her feel as if she failed her task as a hero and a combat android, reminding her of an inability to save everyone. Considering she's not the strongest S-Class heroine in Vale, she sometimes suffers from miniature existential crises each time someone overshadows her in a battle or if she fails to finish a task. Though this can be comedic when it's something like missing a sale, this becomes a lot more serious when there are times like the Hero Hunter Arc. As commented by her own creator and her brother Q, further interactions with Penny actually causes this section of her personality to spike. This becomes more evident in later times. She also bears a strong hatred to her lifelong target, the robot that caused destruction in her'' 'rumored to be' hometown, showing animosity that would rival most criminals. In fact, despite Yang's training and constant berating and lessons about holding grudges, this is one she cannot let go. It's one she's willing to challenge Yang for the sake of proving a point and even disobeying the orders given to her by the Heroes Association. Early on this was a positive issue. She uses both the hatred and her fear of failing as incentive to grow stronger and more powerful. Her inferiority complex was only minor and something she can shake off with a repeat of Yang's lesson. She acknowledges it herself that if not for the mistakes she made and things she learned she wouldn't have ended up this great. So even if she were to make a mistake or suffer pain or damage for the sake of the people, she wore a smile with the intention to brighten the people's day and be a true hero. Initially. But as time passes, some things never change. Her complex grew stronger and that level of happiness began to wane. It wasn't as if she has completely succumbed to brooding and cynically believing there is no hope, but rather her pragmatism began to show. Her care for civilians still exists but if the situation calls for it she would do her best to avoid emotions. Her wish to grow stronger becomes more obvious, triggered by her loss in the Monster War when Adam Taurus struck. Her hatred for her archnemesis that she still tracks down became more and more obvious and began to take a higher priority, only staved off by Yang personally requesting her aid in some missions. At this point, at least Penny is still a kind heroine. But many have feared the changes this young combat android would face. Chronology and Major Battles *Penny vs Emerald Sustrai's First Form - Result - Victory *Penny vs Emerald Sustrai's Second Form - Result - Loss *Penny vs Neopolitan Neo Slime Cream - Result - Victory *Penny vs Emerald Sustrai's Second Form Rematch - Result - Interrupted *Penny vs Cinder Fall's Base Form - Loss *Penny vs Giant Meteor - Result - Technical Tie (Steered the meteor path towards the ocean) *Penny vs Sea Warrior Daimos - Result - Victory *Penny vs Poseidon - Result - Loss Personal Statistics 'Alignment:' Neutral Good '''Name:' Penny Polendina, Cyborg Princess, Penny, P (By Quarter) Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Cyborg, S-Class Hero Date of Birth: ??? Zodiac/Horoscope: ??? Birthplace: Atlas Weight: Light Height: 5'4 Likes: Protecting the people Dislikes: Villains Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: Muffin making Values: Hope Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association Previous Affiliation: Themes: |-|Revision Mode= Base Form Key - Beginning of Series - This is Penny's earliest form in the series. This was prior to Yang Xiao Lang saving her against Emerald when she fought the House of Evolution. This form can often take on Demon-Class enemies on the lower spectrum, sometimes at medium spectrum. Tier: At least 7-B Offensive Output *'Peak Attack Potency: City level' (Can harm Demon-Class opponents like Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Demon-Class opponents are on average on the level of being able to take a hit from attacks that destroy a bunker) *'Casual Strike Level: Large Building level' (Can demolish buildings or large bridges with ease. Can harm monsters who can do those with ease) *'Peak Destructive Output: City level' (Her self-destruct feature can destroy a city. A previous battle with a monster from Demon-Class wiped out a mountain) *'Attack Range:' Very high. The average height for planes. 10,668 meters as she shot down an aerial drone from House of Evolution monitoring her and could keep attempting to snipe Emerald from the air at this range. Can likely destroy the city with her full blast. Can keep track of life signals throughout a mountain range. Dexterity *'Traversal Speed: Unknown', likely Supersonic+ casually (Able to reach House of Evolution at a relatively quick pace. Can easily leave behind sonic booms as she moves around), likely far higher with burst movement (Her burst movement allows her to vanish from Emerald's view when she could previously keep track of her) *'Combat Speed:' At least Supersonic+ to Hypersonic (Machine gun blows imitate machine gun bullets. Leaves behind multiple sonic booms) *'Reaction Speed:' At least Hypersonic (Penny can keep track of Emerald despite the harpy being able to outrun her own Machine Gun Blows) Endurance and Vitality *'Durability: City level' (Can take numerous hits from Demon-Class monsters without much issue. Even when Emerald attained a new form she was able to take on an attack meant to tear apart the city), likely higher with aura (Upon using aura, Emerald's serious attacks became slightly less effective) *'Lifting Strength:' ??? *'Regeneration: Low' to Mid-Low (Natural Hunters and Heroes heal off scars and wounds in seconds thanks to aura), up to Low-Mid given time (Was able to recover from ending up as half a body through repairs) *'Stamina:' Very high. Fought for an entire day against monsters without resting. Has been on the move across Vale for an entire week without resting when hunting down a speedy monster. Despite taking heavy damage can keep on moving. Intelligence: High. Penny is analytical and observant, being capable of keeping track of enemies while managing a task. She's intelligent enough to track and predict where a monster would head for days and can find out weaknesses of enemies pretty easily. Especially evident when she used Emerald's body and method of flying against her and kept tracking her down. However, at this stage she can still make mistakes and be overconfident. Trump cards are often things she never expects. Aura *An ability that not only Hunters and Heroes have, but rather every single person in existence. Regardless of whether one becomes a vital combatant or not, people have the capability to have their true potential unlocked. Through the process of aura many are able to use a large number of abilities, not just to combat enemy Grimm and other monsters but also to provide beneficial effects like heal others and unlock the potential and Semblances of other beings. *Penny uses aura to fuel her core engine and strengthen herself. At this stage, Penny is not able to fully make use of her aura and sticks to her improvements and upgrades. Metal Appendages Set - Every mechanical enhancement connected with her body. *'Enhanced Superhuman Capabilities' - Thanks to the appendages' hard alloy and the circuitry, machinery, and aura dispensers, providing energy, Penny is able to strike stronger and strike faster. She also upgraded her body to perform new abilities and use various weapon styles. **'Machine Gun Blows' - A rapid flurry of attacks up close. Focuses greatly on speed but the striking prowess can be overwhelming and hard hitting. Due to repeated usage, it's also hot and induces a burning effect. It's actually much faster than bullets being shot out of machine guns. **'Revolver Blow' - A single powerful punch strike that breaks apart the used arm upon contact. It deals much heavier kinetic force and can break through aura barriers with its sheer focus and piercing power. Also very loud, even if it misses it could cause a disorienting effect due to how much it alters the air pressure in a single point. It has an open palm mode which focuses on summoning a shockwave instead of a regular melee attack. P1N0C10 System - Sets of blades and wires attached to Penny's back is handled by this system. This is a complex and hard to use system that Penny is training to master. Various calculations and machinations make great effort to use this in combat however she only becomes stronger later on upon receiving more power cores and better memory systems and experience. Micro-wires and sharp blades are used her for combat against other enemies though many of the blades are often lost in combat and had to be picked up after the fight or during the skirmish. Energy Core Set - A series of modifications has allowed Penny to manipulate heat energy inside her, and many more later on. As it is right now this core allows Penny to recover faster from attacks and even recharge. This is done through transfer of energy throughout her body and can be used offensively through her arm cannons. To lightly put, this is like a miniature nuclear reactor if it was instead focusing on the usage of aura. If this is damaged, Penny's life could very well be in danger. But that's the life of a heroine and this becomes modified as time passes on. This core engine glows green whenever exposed from her body or whenever she shoots out any attacks from her arm cannons. *'EC-Set - Bombadeer Blast' - A simple blast that causes an explosion upon hitting a target. Takes a half second to unleash and can easily cause destruction, so often times Penny keeps using the lowest lethality set for this ability. *'EC-Set - Wipeout Blast' - A very destructive ability focusing on burning the environment around her with pure heat. An excellent choice for making enemies stay away though it's not as damaging as her previous abilities. *'EC-Set - Focus Beam' - A narrow but focused beam of energy. More focused on using heat to deal damage. With its range, Penny can snipe an enemy that has taken refugee in the sky. *'EC-Set - Scatter Beam' - Several small narrow beams of energy. It does not have such high temperature, or range, or explosive effects (usually) but it makes up for it by numbers. *'EC-Set - Charge-up Beam' - A much more potent ability of Penny. With this, she charges up for a short amount of time and unleashes a compressed beam of energy. Its two sets could be either to explode upon contact or be focused on unleashing as much heat as possible. Overall, one of Penny's most destructive abilities early on. *'EC-Set - Jet Throttle' - A simple use of her ability, summoning a shockwave of energy on her arms to move herself around and readjust her position. Excellent for midair fights or for when you lose your balance, or you simply want to recover from a brutal attack. Burst movement basically. Optimum SARIF Scanners *'Bio-Scanner' *'Internet and Data connection' *'Strategy and Waypoint Maker' *'Radio System' Aura *Barrier *Heal and repair Demon Hunter Form Key - Demon Hunter Form - This is Penny's form until reaching the Hero Hunter Arc. With this she took on the Tsunami Meteor incident, the Poseidon Assault Arc, and even many other monsters that are certainly Demon level. Tier: At least 7-B to 7-A Offensive Output *'Peak Attack Potency: Mountain level' (Harmed Poseidon bleed with her serious attacks. Poseidon was superior to his aide Daimos, who can take on an S-Class hero's strikes) *'Casual Strike Level: City level' (Can trade blows with Daimos, who can tear holes through high class bunkers) *'Peak Destructive Output:' At least City level (Self-destruct feature should be stronger) to Mountain level (It was observed by Qrow that her full arsenal used to the max was superior to Metal Overlord's robot during the Tsunami Meteor arc. Said robot's explosions dwarfed the giant meteor) *'Attack Range:' At least City level, likely Mountain level. Scanner can keep track of even what's outside of a city. Calculated and discovered the presence of an arriving meteor and also the amount of time she had before a tsunami could hit a city from the sea. Dexterity *'Traversal Speed: Unknown', likely at least Supersonic+ casually (Should be better than before), likely far higher with burst movement *'Combat Speed:' At least Massively Hypersonic (Lightning Rifle frequently looks like lightning bolts. Can keep up with a casual Yang and Blake who dodges those), up to Massively Hypersonic+ (Full power Thunder Cannon is fast enough to outspeed a Mach 200 meteor heading towards Earth) *'Reaction Speed:' At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep track of a falling meteor and run several calculations at the same time), likely higher Endurance and Vitality *'Durability:' At least City level (Can take hits from Demon-Class monsters like Daimos and stronger beings like Poseidon), up to Mountain level with aura (Upon activation of aura, she could take on Poseidon for a short period of time. Also stated herself that she could survive the gigantic meteor and tsunami) *'Lifting Strength:' ??? *'Regeneration: Low-Mid' (Thanks to her upgrades can now reattach lost limbs with a bit of repair-bots. Can do on the spot-repairs with a combination of aura, heat, and electricity), up to Mid given time (Was able to recover from ending up as only a head) *'Stamina:' Higher than before. Often needs to overclock in order to use up extra energy which causes her excited nature. Energy can be stored over time and thus stamina can increase even when she's just walking. Though overall no big changes. Intelligence: Mostly the same as before but Penny is much more willing to take advantage of her surroundings. She is able to formulate possible weak spots for enemies and it's what allowed her to defeat Genesis 4B's very armored and durable body. She's also revealed to be very knowledgeable about chemicals and potentials for a dangerous environment, which she can use in combat. Very knowledgeable on dealing with various types of enemies and knows when to retreat if necessary. Still slips up time to time however but is not as overconfident. Dragon Hunter Form Key - Dragon Hunter Form - This is Penny's form attained after the Hero Hunter Arc. Having taken too many serious losses consecutively, at least in her opinion, she pushed herself further even at the risk of potential permanent effects on her body. After an undisclosed amount of time/timeskip, it succeeded, but an aspect of Penny becomes more and more concrete. Something that was not as innocent as before. Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Offensive Output *'Peak Attack Potency:' At least Island level (Most Dragon Form threats don't give her much of a challenge anymore. Showed this when she fought a Goliath Grimm that was attacking the city), likely higher (Considering how easily she took it down. Can stand a chance against Overlord Class threats but unclear onto what extent due to her reliance on tactics) *'Casual Strike Level: City level' (Regular attacks are controlled to deal as little damage and as much speed as possible) to Island level (Has gotten to the point of casually going toe to toe with Dragon Class threats) *'Peak Destructive Output:' At least Mountain level, likely higher (Can be incredibly destructive with her arsenal if she chooses to. Self-destruct should equate to her full power) *'Attack Range:' At least Island level but likely far higher. Unclear on to what extent is her true limit. *'Dexterity' *'Traversal Speed: Unknown', likely at least Supersonic+ casually, likely far higher with burst movement (Never clear on her true speed. Lowest findings are the only one to connect) *'Combat Speed:' At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Lightning Machine Gun looks like lightning bolts and it's one of her slower attacks-), up to Sub relativistic via Overclock (Could outspeed her own Thunder Cannon by a very high margin. Can keep up with Q, Blake, and Yang) *'Reaction Speed:' At least Massively Hypersonic+, up to Sub-relativistic via Overclock (Scales to the above feats. Can amp up her own reactions via Overclock) Endurance and Vitality *'Durability:' At least Island level (Can ignore hits from Dragon-Class monsters such as Goliaths. Goliaths' casual movement can shake an island off the coast of Vale) *'Lifting Strength:' ??? *'Regeneration:' At least Low-Mid (Can repair at a much faster rate. Compares her repairing system to using nanobets), up to High-Mid given time (Can recover from a very small piece of herself due to her brain being elsewhere and mostly digital. However, this takes a great amount of time and effort and would usually leave her very weary) *'Stamina:' Even further than before. Intelligence: Similar to before although Penny is much more capable of avoiding mistakes. Has learned much experience from her life and often senses when a situation is unsalvagaeable. |-|Template= Title Template Key - ' 'Tier: Offensive Output *'Peak Attack Potency:' *'Casual Strike Level:' *'Peak Destructive Output:' *'Attack Range:' *'Dexterity' *'Traversal Speed:' *'Combat Speed:' *'Reaction Speed:' Endurance and Vitality *'Durability:' *'Lifting Strength:' *'Regeneration:' *'Stamina:' Intelligence: |-|Original Mode= Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-B | 7-B to 7-A | At least 6-C or higher | At least High 6-A to 5-C Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (As an android she takes pride in strength. Easily oneshotted a Tiger Class Monster who can smash through buildings), Enhanced Senses (Using her Scanners she could keep watch over an entire city and farther. Detects many life forms), Aura (Like any other Hunter or Hero, could use aura) Fire Manipulation (Via Incinerator Arnaments), Electrokinesis (Via Overcharger Arnaments), Electromagnetism (Could pull her blades towards her not just by wires but by magnetism), Wire Manipulation, Minor Swordsmanship (Can at least use her swords in a basic level), Excellent Marksmanship (Very good shot with her guns and wire blades. Can rebound attacks and predict enemy paths), Flight (Jet boosters and wings allow her to do so), Explosion Inducement (Can induce explosions with her attacks), Hacking (Could hack into minor servers and more), Resistance to Heat (Constantly gets through her own Fire-based and Heat-based attacks, Resistance to Electricity (Could use her body to jumpstart substations) *'Second Key' ** All previous abilities but enhanced, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid. Her limbs could reattach to her if she so desired. She could still be alive even if all that's left of her is her head) *'Third Key' ** All previous abilities but enhanced, *'Fourth Key' ** All previous abilities but enhanced, Attack Potency: At least City level (Can take on high end Demon Class enemies) | City level to Mountain level (Managed to win against Neo, someone stronger than Emerald Harpy. Managed to hurt Cinder in her first form, a low Dragon Rank. Was compared to Dante) | At least Island level or higher (Casually took out a Medium Rank Dragon Rank with her new form) | At least Multi-Continent level to Moon level (Managed to briefly clash with Gojira with her UNITY program. Able to destroy the moon-sized asteroid that Quarter was about to use) Speed: Supersonic to Hypersonic (Kept up with Emerald Harpy, who can leave behind sonic booms casually. Was able to partly react to Emerald) | At least Hypersonic or higher combat speed (Able to keep up with Mercury whose exact speed minimum is that value) Massively Hypersonic with Thunder Cannon (The weapon replicates storm and lightning bolts) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Managed to dodge Frankie's thunderstorm. Can outspeed her own Thunder Cannon that was upgraded even moreso than before), likely far higher (Was able to dodge beams from G4. Can somehow keep up with Awakened Dragonfly) Lifting Strength: City level Striking Strength: City level Durability: At least City level (Can survive her own blasts with no issue) | City level to Mountain level (Managed to survive an attack from Cinder that wiped out a chunk of a mountain range) | At least Island level or higher (Protected a batch of A-Class Heroes from a Medium Rank Dragon Class monster) | At least Multi-continent level to Moon level (Survived numerous attacks from Quarter) Stamina: High (Energy Cores can last for days without replenishment) Range: Melee. Dozens of meters, could cover entire city blocks and reach planes. Standard Equipment: Her android body. Intelligence: Quite knowledgeable on handling many types of monsters. When faced with an enemy whose ability exceeds her she plays defensively and cautiously, preferring to observe them and plan for countermeasures if it's possible. Weaknesses: Android body has limitations. Feats: Key: Beginning of Series | Early Upgrades as Demon Hunter | Dragon Hunter | UNITY Penny Note: Notable Traits and Abilities >Demon Hunter Fire Set *Napalm attacks *Explosives Electric Set *Lightning cannon *Lightning eye Body *Microbots to Nanobots Scanner *Tracker and Analyzer - Predicter *Hacking *Terramapper *Social Communication Aura *Connector *Controlled Shielding >Dragon Hunter Magnetism, better healing >>Alternate Forms >Unity Cyborg Enhancements *'Machine Gun Blows' - A serious of super fast attacks. Yang described it as seeing bullets the size of punches being shot out. It's enough to send something heavy as a rhino up with the first batch of blows. After enough upgrades this ability became more focused on blunt impact. **'Minigun Blows' - A faster variant of the previous attacks, but known to tire out Penny's arms for a brief moment and briefly preventing use of said arm. This ability weakness is bypassed later on by upgrades. In fact it had more piercing power. *'Howitzer Blow' - An electromagnetically charged fist. Compared to her other attacks it's stronger and strikes like an artillery shell, sending Demon Class Monsters flying around with a single punch. *'Wire and Blade System' - Utilizes the Blades and wires she uses. All of them are safely stored in the compartments on her back. Many of them can be controlled via strings and can often be used in various ways. The below are common combos Penny uses them with. **'Revolver Top' - Spins around like a maelstorm of blades. The deadly part is how the blades could actually extend and retract, making into some strange and unpredictable cutting patterns. Of course, Penny could control and influence how they move and knows where they would strike. Can also be called the helicopter. **'Skewer Top' - Tosses her blades forwards and spins them like a ring. A ranged version of the above and is often weaker, but allows for her to strike from afar and quickly. It can also be used like a yo-yo to cast devastating damage. **'Reaching Dicer' - Connects all her swords together, and makes them strike at an angle. A long range high damaging slash basically. It can be used to reach far enemies or as a lance that plunges at enemies in midair. *'Incinerator Arnaments' - A set of arnaments that allows Penny to utilize heat-based attacks. **'Blaze Fists' - Ignites her fists to high temperatures. With this, a touch of regular metal could be easily melted. If combined with punches or grapples this could seriously injure if not outright kill monsters. Well, low-ranking monsters at least. **'Napalm Bazooka' - Compresses heat in the shape of orbs or beams and shoots out. These attacks can typically explode in a wide radius, incinerating anything they reach with an addition of a shockwave attack. The explosions are enough to easily send buildings crumbling if they haven't melted already. **'Flamethrower' - A regular flamethrower attack of continuous stream. It's intensely hot but it can run out. Effective for handling a large number of enemies at once. ***'Overheat Beam Cannon' - Overcharges her arms and releases a beam-like wall of flames. Typically leads to devastating fiery explosions but the focus of it can allow it to puncture holes through most targets it hits. *'Overcharger Arnaments' - A set of arnaments that allows Penny to utilize electricity-based attacks. **'Lightning Fists' - Augments her fists with electricity to allow her to deal lightning enhanced punches. Last time and amount of energy used varies but they deal a pretty stunning blow to most enemies. **'Thunder Cannon' - Utilizes a cannon that mimics how lightning bolts work. By altering the positive charge and negative charge within her arm, Penny marks a target and adjusts the output based on the pre-existing charges around them. Though it releases electricity, it's like a railgun for lightning. The speed is comparable to an actual lightning bolt. **'EMP Wave Burst' - A burst of EMP energy that could easily shut down non-protected machines and androids. Penny avoids using this however unless faced with a dangerous enemy and it becomes necessary to use. After all, it is very fatal to any sort of mechanical target. To use such a thing to shut down a machine would be similar to temporarily killing someone of her kind. **'Lightning Flash' - A flash of light from her eye. Excellent for blinding the enemy in a dire situation or a quick beatdown. Can also cause spasms, disorientation, and just overall stunning which can last for a few seconds. *'Jet Thruster + Wings' - Usually used as a method of attack, but with this Penny can propel herself accurately in the sky. The addition of wings makes it so that it's easier to steer too. Though there is a boost of speed in the usage of this, it's not exactly remarkable compared to the typical speed Penny goes by. *'Integrated Radio System' - A sort of wi-fi like tech. It allows Penny to communicate with others as if she was on a phone. It also allows her to connect to the internet and speak with others. She could even play music and radio while fighting. *'Integrated Radar Scanner' - A radar and scanner system that allows Penny to keep track of the area around her and life signals. With this Penny could keep watch for enemies and how far they approach. The range for this is about the size of a city in Vale, which is particularly large already. *'Connector' - The ability that allows Penny to reconnect her body parts despite taking heavy damage. It formerly only ensures that Penny could reattach her old parts after taking strenuous damage and needed to be rebuilt. But after her recent upgrades, Penny can now combine this with electricity and heat to allow her to reconnect old pieces on the fly. In fact, losing an arm or being bisected doesn't take her down for too long. Excerpts Other Notable Victories: Harley Quinn (Knights of Justice) Harley Quinn's Profile (Penny was in her Dragon Hunter form and this was Base Harley Quinn) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Nanoclaw 30XX (Peppy & Dusk! Against the Divided World!) Nanoclaw 30XX Nanoclaw's profile](Speed was equal and 7-A versions were used.) Trivia *If it isn't obvious enough, she's the Genos to Yang in this crossover. **She actually mimics a lot of aspects from him. *She is COB's favorite RWBY character with Weiss **She was a cinammon roll that was too sweet for the world **I doubt she's dead either though but I am upset at her lack of reappearance Category:RWBY characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Androids Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Hackers Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users